


Mutante e Fiera

by L_aura_grey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kurt is a pup, Missing Scenes, Mother-Son Relationship, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Raven is sweet, Raven-centric, and adorable, and badass, she's Kurt mum
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_aura_grey/pseuds/L_aura_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati dieci anni e, in mezzo al freddo e alla neve, tra le strade di Monaco, Raven si permette finalmente di ricordare il passato e dimenticare il presente. Per pochi istanti l’anno, semplicemente lo lascia accadere. Cerca di ignorare le grida, il fuoco, il dolore, la paura. Per pochi istanti ci sono lei e quel caldo fagotto che si stringe al petto. Lui è lì, più vicino al suo cuore di chiunque altro sia mai arrivato. Incredibile come qualcosa di così piccolo abbia tanto potere su di lei. E i vagiti che fa, Raven ne è certa, sono parte della stessa canzone che ha dato vita al mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutante e Fiera

1963

La luce sopra lo specchio sfarfallava; un’altra delle tante cose che non funzionavano in quel bagno, in quella casa, in quel team. ‘È temporaneo’, continuava a dire Erik, e sì, su quello concordavano tutti. Era solo questione di tempo, bisognava soltanto vedere cosa sarebbe crollato prima, se la loro squadra o il soffitto. Ma per quanto Raven odiasse quelle quattro umide pareti, erano quello che avevano, era il loro nido. Anche quello, però, doveva continuare a ripeterselo, se non voleva dimenticare perché lei, perché tutti, erano lì.

L’immagine che incontrò nel rialzare gli occhi stanchi fu la sua, la pelle blu e squamata, i capelli rossi che ricadevano sul suo volto; per qualche istante si concentrò su quelle occhiaie che mai come allora erano state così pronunciate, su quelle rughe che fino a qualche settimana prima, non si trovavano lì. Era così stanca, e allo stesso tempo si sentiva così giovane. Sapeva che se non si fosse tenuta stretta alla realtà sarebbe di nuovo scivolata tra i corridoi di villa Xavier, a cercare le braccia di Charles per un abbraccio che sapeva sarebbe stato caldo e confortevole.

Ma Charles non era lì; al suo fianco vi erano solo le sue scelte e le sue decisioni.

Le braccia che circondarono la sua vita non furono una sorpresa, aveva visto l’uomo avvicinarsi grazie al riflesso; chiuse gli occhi quando un lieve bacio si posò sul suo orecchio. Anche Azazel era una cosa che aveva dato per temporanea. Eppure la sua stretta era divenuta più che consolatoria, e i suoi baci più che una ripicca. Là dove Charles vedeva il cucciolo, là dove Erik vedeva solo un simbolo di fierezza mutante, Azazel vedeva la donna. E tra le sue braccia non era più bambina, ma una creatura forte e adorata. Fu quasi spontaneo voltarsi e ricambiare il bacio; non era amore, no. Ma era comunque qualcosa che poteva divenire più che temporaneo. Doveva, infondo. Dovevano, se volevano fare qualcosa di buono, oltre che combattere il resto del mondo.

Le mani di Azazel scivolarono sul suo grembo, piatto e morbido, dove sembrava non esserci nulla; ma loro sapevano. E quello bastava. Perché per quanto non l’avessero cercato, non l’avessero voluto, ora era lì, e ora avevano molto di più da perdere da quella guerra.

 

“Vieni, Erik vuole parlarci di una cosa. O meglio, di Kennedy, sai, il presidente. Quel pazzo è convinto sia uno di noi.”

***

 

1973

È proprio di fronte a lei, Trask, l’uomo che ha ucciso i suoi amici, che ha ucciso la sua famiglia, che ha ucciso suo figlio. E questa volta è lei a tenere in mano la pistola. Questa volta non si fermerà dall’uccidere, questa volta andrà fino in fondo, fino a quando il mostro che ha davanti non potrà più fare del male. Mai più.

“Raven!”  
Charles?!

***

 

1974

L’aria è fredda e si condensa in fronte a lei, ma questo non le impedisce di vedere il manifesto; un altro. E come con molti altri prima di questo, vorrebbe strapparlo e ridurlo in mille pezzi. Quel poster mente, quelle scritte mentono, persino la sua stessa immagine mente. Per chi la guarda, quello potrebbe essere il volto di un eroe; deciso, sicuro, certo delle proprie decisioni.

Ma lei è ben lontana da tutto questo. E le sue decisioni sono tutto ciò che le è rimasto. Cattive decisioni, buone decisioni. In ogni caso, sono quelle che l’hanno condotta qui. Sola. La guerra che conduce molto più patetica e inutile, quella di cercare di restare in vita. Di non rimanere consumata dai suoi stessi demoni. E da tutti quei fantasmi che si è lasciata indietro.

Raven lo sa, saranno quei fantasmi, un giorno, a trascinarla nell’abisso.

Sono passati dieci anni e, in mezzo al freddo e alla neve, tra le strade di Monaco, Raven si permette finalmente di ricordare il passato e dimenticare il presente. Per pochi istanti l’anno, semplicemente lo lascia accadere. Cerca di ignorare le grida, il fuoco, il dolore, la paura. Per pochi istanti ci sono lei e quel caldo fagotto che si stringe al petto. Lui è lì, più vicino al suo cuore di chiunque altro sia mai arrivato. Incredibile come qualcosa di così piccolo abbia tanto potere su di lei. E i vagiti che fa, Raven ne è certa, sono parte della stessa canzone che ha dato vita al mondo.

E lui sorride, sorride a lei, nonostante tutto quel che abbia mai conosciuto sia il freddo dell’aria, e le sue mani callose, e ruvide, e tremanti.

Un ultimo bacio sulla fronte di quella piccola creatura, prima di rinchiudere quelle memorie là dove facevano meno male. E ciò che rimane di Raven è vuoto dolore e ridondante solitudine, mentre ricorda qualcuno che il mondo non ha mai conosciuto, e che solo lei ha pianto.

Ma può ancora servire a qualcosa, può ancora provare a fare qualcosa di buono. No, non come Charles. Ma può provare a dare seconde possibilità, può provare a salvarne quanti ne può. Quante vite avrebbe dovuto salvare, perché quelle che non aveva accanto smettessero di fare così male?

 

Ma se davvero un dio è lì, in ascolto, lei ha un’unica preghiera; che che guardi all’anima del suo piccolo bambino, perché era bella, e dolce, e pura, e degna di ogni cosa buona.

***

 

1983

È un caso che lei si trovi lì. Semplicemente è andava avanti così, mutante dopo mutante, un salvataggio dopo l’altro. Raven non è un eroe e non rimane mai a vedere cosa succede dopo, cosa succede una volta che ha fatto quella piccola cosa buona. Lei non prende responsabilità. Non più. Ha già cercato di salvare il mondo troppe volte, per credere ancora una volta in quella favola. Il futuro è una nebulosa confusa e oscura, il presente è l’unica cosa in cui può concentrarsi.

Ma una favola, o un sogno, è di certo quello in cui si trova adesso.

Lui è blu, ed è bellissimo, e spaventato mentre la folla attorno a lui lo sprona a combattere. Il ricordo della prima volta che ha stretto qualcuno come lui tra le braccia è sfocato, i colori sbiaditi o troppo brillanti, la tela di un pittore che sta perdendo la sua battaglia contro il tempo. E per un attimo ci crede davvero, che i suoi fantasmi siano lì, a prendersi gioco di lei, semplicemente perché se lo merita. Questo giovane ha gli anni che lui dovrebbe avere, le stesse orecchie a punta con cui Raven ricorda di aver giocato, la stessa coda che stringeva le sue dita; ‘per favore non andare’ aveva sentito in quel gesto l’ultima fredda notte che avevano passato insieme ‘per favore, rimaniamo insieme per sempre’.

Ma non c’è tempo per pensare, perché ora è tempo per lui di combattere. E se c’è una cosa che ora Raven vuole, un desiderio che è pronta ad assecondare in ogni sua più egoistica forma, è che lui non debba combattere. Mai.

Per qualche istante, però, lei si permette di credere nella favola.

***

 

“Seguimi Crawler.”

“Q-Quello non è il mio vero nome. Nightcrawler è il mio nome d’arte, ya? Il mio nome è Kurt… Kurt Wagner.”

Raven sale le scale senza voltarsi mai, le spalle tutto quello che Nightcrawler, Kurt, può vedere. Lei e Azazel avevano parlato di nomi, ovviamente, in quella che sembrava una vita fa, in quelli che erano tempi duri. Kurt non era tra quelli, no, e si chiese se ad Azazel sarebbe piaciuto. Di certo lei già lo amava.

 

***

 

Raven è l’unica a sapere, e le cose vanno bene così. Per Kurt Raven è ‘lei’ e niente di più. E ormai lei vive nel temporaneo. L’idea iniziale era lasciarlo tornare da dove era venuto, sparire dalla vita così come era comparsa, d’improvviso. Lasciando ancora un’immagine buona di lei.

“Io lavoro da sola.”

Poi era arrivato Erik. E con lui l’unico che potesse aiutarlo, Charles. Charles e la sua scuola, la sua scuola per mutanti. Forse poteva fare ancora qualcosa di buono per suo figlio, e lì lo ha portato, in quel luogo che un tempo aveva pensato fosse casa, ma che ora le sembra solo sbagliato, un abito che le rimane troppo stretto e troppo largo allo stesso tempo. Altri fantasmi che non può fronteggiare.

“Io sono blu!”

‘Sì, lo sei’ vuole dire lei, per poi stringerlo a sé, ma l’unico tocco che si è concessa è stato sistemargli quella grossa e grigia e triste giacca addosso. Quando lui meriterebbe molto di più. Quando, persino nel poco tempo che hanno passato insieme, lei ha già compreso quanto sia dolce, e timido, e forte, ed entusiasta, e delicato, e naive, e buono.

Non può fare a meno di chiedersi come, come sia possibile che qualcosa del genere lo abbia fatto lei. Raven sa, è cosciente, che niente di tutto quel che ha davanti è opera sua. Per questo non deve avvicinarsi, se non vuole rovinare ciò che di buono c’è a questo mondo, se non vuole rovinare Kurt.

Kurt, che come tutti gli altri, più di tutti gli altri, vuole fare qualcosa dei suoi poteri, vuole essere un eroe. Ma lui non sa, lui non sa che ai suoi occhi già lo è.

 

***

 

Raven è qui per la sua famiglia. Erik non lo sa, e non ha bisogno di saperlo. Nessuno ha bisogno di saperlo, neppure Kurt. Perché cosa ci sarebbe di buono, in questo? Cosa ci sarebbe di buono nell’essere figlio di Raven, figlio di Mistica, la donna che ha salvato il mondo per sbaglio.

Raven sa che lo splendido ragazzo che oggi è Kurt, domani sarà un grande uomo. Perché è buono, e farà grandi cose. E il suo compito, il compito di Raven, è di rendere possibile quel futuro. Un compito che condivide con Mystica, adesso.

Raven sta per morire, ma, e non riesce a crederci neppure lei, senza rimpianti. I suoi fantasmi sembrano essersi quietati, alla fine. Raven sta per morire sapendo che suo figlio vive, e che lei l’ha portato là dove può essere amato per ciò che è. Raven non si sente giovane da molto ormai, ma per la prima volta non è stanca. Perché ha preso la sua decisione, e questa volta sa, è certa che sia quella giusta.

 

***

 

È incredibile come un uomo intelligente quanto Erik, possa essere così stupido. Oppure è cieco a ciò che avviene in fronte a lui. Ma Raven sa quanto è facile essere ciechi nei confronti di Charles. A questo può solo sperare che anche lui, come lei, trovi un motivo per tornare a casa.

È il ragazzino dai capelli d’argento ad avere questo ingrato compito.

 

***

 

Guardare i bambini, gli studenti giocare nei giardini della villa è bello, ha un non so che di mistico. Non le viene difficile capire perché a Charles piaccia avere la casa piena di vita. Kurt è là fuori, fra loro.

Charles sa. E non perché ha sfiorato i suoi pensieri, anche perché non ne ha mai avuto davvero bisogno. Semplicemente l’ha letto, nei suoi movimenti, nelle sue parole non dette. Sono passati dieci anni dall’ultima volta che si sono visti, ma ancora parlano quel linguaggio comune solo a loro, quella lingua in cui non possono mentire. E no, Raven non ha intenzione di mentire, non questa volta.

“Glielo dirai?”

“Dovrei?”

“Ti ha aspettata tutta la vita.”

“Già… ma immagino che anche io l’abbia aspettato per tutti questi anni.”

E lui, entrambi, sanno cosa c’è dietro quelle parole, la stanchezza che la insegue da così tanto tempo. Ma ora no, non più.

 

***

 

Raven sa che Kurt non ha avuto una vita facile, e i motivi sono cicatrici profonde nella sua anima. C’è sempre un limite alla merda che il mondo può tirarti addosso senza che ti rimangano i segni. Raven conosce il suo bambino così poco, e non sa ancora adesso cosa sia meglio per lui, ma riesce a leggerlo. Almeno quello. Probabilmente e sicuramente grazie anche a tutto il tempo che passa a osservalo quando crede che nessuno possa notarla.

È vero, ora crede alle parole di Charles un po’ di più, ora vede speranza nelle vite della nuova generazione e non più solo un massacro di innocenti. Ma è Kurt, è stato lui a farle cambiare idea. Raven sa che ci sono poche persone, come suo fratello, come suo figlio, che posso sopravvivere a tutto. Che possono continuare a credere nel bene negli altri. Devono essere nati con il buono negli occhi, perché lei da molto tempo non riesce a vederlo. Ma forse, forse, se Kurt le permettesse di vedere coi suoi, di occhi, come una volta faceva Charles, avrebbe potuto capire.

“Sie sind nicht mit den anderen Kindern…*”

Kurt sobbalza, preso di sorpresa, per poi abbassare lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, dal momento in cui si trova seduto sul ramo più basso di uno dei numerosi alberi del giardino di villa Xavier. Raven l’ha osservato con calma, prima di avvicinarsi; la postura appena tesa, gambe e coda a penzoloni, che ondeggiavano pigre, nel vuoto. Gli occhi rivolti ai giovani che giocano in mezzo al verde usando senza risparmio i propri poteri, mentre ciò che vede è totalmente diverso. Raven conosce quella sensazione.

“Ich dachte über München” risponde col suo bell’accento, e la mutaforma annuisce appena, mentre lui continua “Zu meinen Zirkus**”.

La conosce, Raven, Monaco, ma non bene come Berlino. Era andata lì solo per nascondersi. Mentre gli uomini di Trask inseguivano lei, Azazel, e tutti quelli che non erano stati presi con Erik a Dallas. Non ricorda il dove esattamente, ma sa che Kurt è nato lì, in una delle foreste vicine a Monaco, per poi essere lasciato a quella che Raven aveva creduto essere morte certa. E pensare che non erano neppure stati gli uomini di Trask a trovarla, ma lei stessa aveva venduto suo figlio a quel destino, svelando durante il parto la propria vera forma, costretta poi a fuggire per tentare di mettere in salvo se stessa e il suo bambino. Ma qualcosa era andato storto, e quando era tornata a cercare il fagotto tra i cespugli dove sapeva di averlo lasciarlo per nasconderlo dalla folla che inseguiva i demoni, aveva trovato solo gelo e vuoto.

“Sono stati buoni, con te?” domanda di nuovo in inglese, piano, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Kurt, non più capace di reggere i pensieri che traspirano da quei grandi occhi arancioni.

“Ya, lo sono stati” risponde lui dopo qualche istante, ed evidentemente anche lui è tornato a vedere qualcosa che non è davvero in fronte a loro “Erano casa. Mi hanno cresciuto come uno dei loro figli, insegnato le loro usanze, le loro preghiere e protetto.”

Raven, dentro di sé, disse grazie.

“Perché eri in quella gabbia, Kurt?”

“Me ne sono andato” è l’asciutta risposta che la donna riceve. Forse hanno in comune più di quel che crede. “Volevo fare qualcosa di buono, col mio dono.” Anche lei. “Volevo aiutare. Come hai fatto tu.” Per qualche istante Raven non riesce a respirare. “Ho fatto poca strada prima che mi prendessero. Non sono-non sono buono a non farmi notare” cerca di scherzare, mentre la sua coda si muove irrequieta e senza pace.

Raven sorride appena; non ha preso quello da lei.

“Tu perché eri lì?” arriva la domanda, in un certo senso inaspettata, e la donna alza ancora una volta gli occhi per incontrare quelli di suo figlio, e vede, lo vede che c’è qualcosa, dietro a quella semplice frase. Forse… forse lui già sa.

“Io salvavo mutanti… cercavo di dare loro una seconda possibilità” e per un attimo, un breve istante, Raven ci crede, a quel Dio che suo figlio prega, e al dono che le è stato fatto e che forse ha guadagnato, alla sua seconda possibilità, all’opportunità di rimettere un po’ le cose a posto.

 

***

 

“Buon diciottesimo compleanno, Kurt…” sussurra Raven, mentre osserva il giovane scartare con dita tremanti la carta del regalo; è una giacca, un’altra da aggiungere alla sua particolare collezione. Questa però è nera, elegante, e vecchia quasi quanto lui, ma tenuta incredibilmente bene. Quando crescerà Raven non pensa avrà un fisico molto diverso da quello di suo padre.

“Danke, Mutter…”

 

***

 

Raven fa scivolare le dita fra i capelli di suo figlio, un po’ ricci, un po’ dritti, senza capire quale sia il loro senso. Seduta sul divano di camera sua, con Kurt sdraiato di fianco a lei con la sua testa in grembo, Raven non è si è mai sentita così intima con nessuno. Fuori piove, ma il fuoco nel camino è caldo, e i due suoni messi assieme sono migliori di qualsiasi ninnananna che lei potrebbe mai cantare.

“Mutter…” la chiama la voce leggermente impastata di Kurt, e lei ferma il movimento delle sue dita per guardare in viso suo figlio: “Voglio che tu tenga questa…” continua, mentre allunga una mano per portarsela al collo tirare fuori dalla maglietta un rosario dalle perline e dalla croce nera; niente di troppo sfarzoso, ma elegante. Raven lo osserva mentre la fa scivolare attorno alla sua testa per toglierlo e poi, con le sue tre delicate dita, prenderle la mano e aprirla, posandole sul palmo il rosario.

“Ho pregato tanto con lui. Mi ha portato da te, per questo è molto prezioso” spiega, ora più sveglio, anche se la sua voce si è fatta più timida e sottile. Raven stringe l’oggetto tra le dita, ancora caldo per essere rimasto a contatto con la pelle di Kurt, nascosto dal freddo, da tutto e da tutti.

“Danke, mein sohn.”

 

***

 

Raven sta ancora imparando, cosa vuol dire essere una madre. È più difficile di quanto credesse, e più bello di quanto avesse immaginato. Ma soprattutto, Raven è fiera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Non sei con gli altri bambini.  
**Stavo pensando a Monaco. Al mio circo.

**Author's Note:**

> dopo eoni ho scritto di nuovo qualcosa, yay! questo è il risultato di settimane di feel repressi, volevo raccontare Kurt visto con gli occhi di Raven, ma alla fine ne è uscito... questo. e devo dire che il risultato non mi è spiaciuto, quindi eccolo qui per voi. ho cercato di rimanere il più fedele possibile ai film e di vedere con gli occhi di quel personaggio bellissimo e complesso che è Mystica. io sono qui, per ogni commento o scambio di idee su questi due bellissimi personaggi!  
> your humble narrator  
> L'aura Grey


End file.
